


Fluffity, fluffy, fluff, fluff

by Fullmetalcarer



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, i don't know ho, i stole that from someone, see what i did there?, the lilac sweater of hoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer
Summary: IreneADonovan and I admitted to our addiction to angst.  We swore a bloodoath to wrote something fluffy.  This is what I came up with (it's mildly porny, but that counts as fluff for me)





	Fluffity, fluffy, fluff, fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/gifts).



> Posted from tumblr.

Erik wandered out of the mansion, looking for Charles. It was a pleasant spring morning, but there was a slight chill in the air. He found Charles sitting in his wheelchair under a huge, spreading oak tree, teaching ethics to a dozen kids. They were discussing the ethical use of powers. Erik leant against a smaller oak, folded his arms across his chest and projected his violent disagreement with most of Charles' points.

Charles bit his plump, red lower lip.

Shut up, you git.

Erik grinned.

A bell rang in the building behind them.

"Off to your next class, everyone."

The children clattered past him. Some of them gave him a smile and a wave. He smiled back.

"Bloody cheek, disrupting my class like that," grumbled Charles, trying to suppress a grin.

"My telepathic objections didn't seem to slow you down, more's the pity."

"Do you want anything or are you just being pointlessly annoying?"

Erik smiled his sharky smile.

"Annoying you is never pointless, it's so entertaining."

Charles struggled not to laugh.

"Just tell me what you want, you idiot."

What did he want? He contemplated Charles; his creamy skin, the way his dark, slightly too long hair framed his face, his overlarge, bumpy nose, ornamented with two amber freckles, his too blue eyes and his mouth, his sinfully red, luscious mouth. He was wearing a sweater Erik had never seen before. What was that colour? Lilac? Lavender? It looked incredibly soft.

"I want to touch you," said Erik.

He knelt between Charles legs and ran his across his shoulders, down his arms and over his chest. God, it was so fluffy. It was like Charles was wearing kitten fur.

It most certainly is NOT kitten fur. It's cashmere, exceedingly expensive cashmere.

Normally Erik would complain about extravagance and Charles would call him parsimonious and they'd both go off and sulk, but the combination of velvet-soft wool over Charles' muscular upper body was exquisite.

"Whatever you paid, it was worth it," breathed Erik.

He leant forwards and rubbed his face on the fluffy fabric, feeling the rock hard stomach muscles beneath. Charles made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan and tugged at Erik's hair. Erik lifted his head and mouthed at Charles' nipple through the cashmere. Charles whimpered.

I did not whimper.

He sucked and gnawed his nipple through the sweater, soaking the fluffy wool with his spit. Charles whimpered again. Erik slid his hands under the hem of the sweater. Now he could feel feathery smoothness on the backs of his hands and firm, warm muscle beneath his palms. Charles' belly quivered under his fingers. He pinched a nipple, hard. He dug his nails in and dragged them down from his collar bone to the stripe of dark hair that led to his groin.

Oh, God, Erik, you gorgeous, fucking bastard.

Charles hauled Erik's head up and kissed him on the mouth, a whole series of fluttering, delicate kisses that went straight to Erik's cock and heart. He slipped his tongue into Erik's mouth. Erik sucked on it enthusiastically. He tasted of spit and Earl Grey tea. Short, strong fingers undid his shirt buttons and skimmed his chest. Gentle, so gentle. Erik pressed up against him, his bare skin caressed by the finest cashmere.

They separated from the kiss and gazed at each other, breathing hard. It wasn't only Erik's breathing that was hard. Charles was broadcasting his arousal.

"I think we should take this somewhere more private," gasped Charles.

Erik levitated them straight to Charles' bedroom, opening the window with his powers and zooming right in, lowering the wheelchair carefully down beside the bed and lowering Charles even more carefully onto the bed.

"Don't you have a class?"

"I just told Jean I'm feeling a little unwell."

"Charles, I'm shocked. Skipping school. What sort of an example is that to set?"

"Shut up, you berk, and give me that cock."

Some time later, when they were both sweaty and exhausted and satisfied and sporting any number of scratches, bites and bruises, Charles looked at him curiously and said:

"Why did you come out to find me?"

"I have no idea."

Charles snorted and regarded his sweater. Erik had insisted he kept it on.

"Hmm, I wonder how you get come out of cashmere?"

Erik ended up buying him a new one. In fact he bought him a whole set, in every colour of the rainbow. The lilac ones kept on having to be replaced for . . . reasons.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Lilac Sweater (Fluffity. Fluffy, Fluff, Fluff Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230316) by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan)




End file.
